Noite das garotas
by Ayane Blue
Summary: As Descobridoras se reúnem na casa de Applebloom para uma pequena comemoração, mas quando Snips e Snails as desafiam a acampar, a noite se torna totalmente diferente do que estavam esperando. A ideia pra fic não é minha, viu?
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS: A ideia pra esta fic não é minha. É uma história de Turma da Mônica com as Descobridoras, Snips e Snails.

**Noite das garotas**

**Capítulo 1.**

Já era noite em Ponyville. No rancho Maçã Doce, podíamos ver um potro se aproximando, carregando uma mochila. Uma potra, pra ser mais precisa, chamada Scootaloo.

Ao chegar ao seu destino, Scootaloo bateu na porta com o casco, sendo atendida por uma Applebloom com o olhar muito sério.

**Applebloom: **A senha?

**Scootaloo: ***empolgada* NOITE DAS GAROTAS!

**Applebloom: **Correto!

Com esta resposta, Applebloom deixou a amiga entrar na casa.

**Scootaloo: **E aí, quem mais vem?

**Applebloom: **Somos só eu, você e a Sweetie Belle mesmo.

**Scootaloo: **Bom saber. Vamos ter comida de sobra.

As duas foram para a sala, onde Sweetie Belle já estava acomodada numa das almofadas.

**Sweetie Belle: **Scootaloo! Você veio!

**Scootaloo: ***sentando numa das almofadas* Mas é claro! Acha que eu perderia? *tirando um pote da mochila* Minha mãe fez alguns salgadinhos pra gente.

**Sweetie Belle: ***estendendo uma bandeija cheia de docinhos* A Rarity me ajudou a fazer os docinhos. Eu já provei e tenho que dizer que são deliciosos.

**Applebloom: ***trazendo copos e uma garrafa* Olha o refri!

**Scootaloo: **Então podemos começar...

**Sweetie: **... nossa reunião das sextas-feiras.

**Applebloom: **A noite das...

Antes que Applebloom tivesse a oportunidade de terminar a frase, batidas na porta foram ouvidas.

**Sweetie Belle: **Tem alguém batendo na porta!

**Scootaloo: ***sarcasmo* Jura? Nem percebi.

**Sweetie Belle: ***ficando assustada* Mas... se estamos todas aqui, quem está lá?

**Applebloom: ***levantando* Deve ser a Applejack, voltando do passeio com as amigas. Eu vou conferir.

**Scootaloo: **Tudo bem, mas se for o Discórdia, só deixa ele entrar se trouxe comida.

Silêncio.

**Applebloom: **_Melhor fingir que não ouvi isso. _*indo abrir a porta* S-sim?

**Grito duplo: **NOITE DAS GAROTAS!

Pro espanto de Applebloom, eram Snips e Snails, disfarçados de garotas como forma de deboche.

**Snips: ***com voz afeminada* Uau! Vamos beber refrigerante, nos encher de doces e falar mal dos outros, amiga!

**Snails: ***voz igualmente afeminada* Sem dúvida, minha querida! Depois vou te mostrar minhas habilidades em cascocure (manicure)!

Os dois se mataram de rir, antes de levarem um coice de uma Applebloom muito zangada. Logo, ela percebeu o que havia feito e ficado chocada.

**Applebloom: **Ih, desculpem! *indignada* Mas a culpa é de vocês também! Eu não acredito que saíram de casa a esta hora pra tirar uma com a nossa cara!

**Scootaloo: ***aparecendo na porta com Sweetie Belle* Correção: da sua cara. Nós não tivemos nada a ver com isso.

**Snails: **Pode até ser. Mas a gente tinha que deixar claro pra vocês o quando essas suas reuniões são ridículas.

**Sweetie Belle: ***indignada* Ridículas? Sabem o trabalho que a Rarity e eu tivemos pra fazer os doces?

**Scootaloo: **E o sacrifício que eu fiz pra não comer os salgadinhos até chegar à casa da Applebloom?

**Snips: **Ainda acho ridículas.

**Snails: **Eu também. A noite das garotas não chega aos pés da noite dos garotos.

**Applebloom: ***ainda indignada* Noite dos garotos? O que vocês fazem na noite dos garotos?

**Snips: **Bom, primeiro vestimos nossas fantasias de Princesa Celéstia. Depois, colocamos algumas almofadas em cima de uma mesa e fingimos ser o nosso palácio em Canterlot. Em seguida, vem o concurso de pum debaixo das cobertas e...

Snails cobriu a boca de Snips com o casco, totalmente em choque, ao mesmo tempo que as meninas estavam com os olhos arregalados pelo que tinham ouvido.

**Snails: **N-não é nada disso! Ele deve estar delirando com a lua cheia! Nós... acampamos! Isso, acampamos.

**Snips: ***surpreso* Acampamos?

**Snails: ***falando entre dentes* É, acampamos. *virando-se para as meninas* Mas vocês são covardes demais pra acampar aqui fora, certo?

**Scootaloo: ***irritada* Covardes? Nós podemos fazer isso, sim! Na verdade, qualquer coisa que os meninos podem fazer, nós podemos fazer duas vezes melhor!

**Sweetie Belle: **Eu concordo. Vamos, meninas, vamos trazer nossas coisas e acampar aqui fora.

**Applebloom: **Isso aí. E mostrar que não somos nem um pouco covardes.

Com isso, as três voltaram a entrar em casa, com o objetivo de buscar suas coisas.

**Snips: **Snails, eu não entendi. Por que desafiou as meninas a acampar aqui fora?

**Snails: **No início, foi improviso. Mas agora fiquei com vontade de dar um susto nas garotas. Guarde minhas palavras, Snips: logo, a noite das garotas se tornará a noite das franguinhas covardes.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Minutos depois, no pátio do rancho Maçã Doce, havia uma barraca montada pelas Descobridoras.

**Applebloom: **Legal esse contato com a natureza, não acham?

**Scootaloo: **Com certeza! E nossa barraca ficou show!

Ao mesmo tempo, não muito longe das meninas, podíamos ver Snails conversando com Snips, que estava escondido atrás de uma moita.

**Snips: **O que acontece agora?

**Snails: **Bom, eu vou começar a contar algumas histórias de terror sobre alienígenas, enquanto você faz barulhos estranhos e usa máscaras assustadoras. Alguma pergunta?

**Snips: **Ahn... acho que não.

**Snails: **Ótimo! Agora vamos nessa!

Snips começou a colocar uma das máscaras, enquanto Snails voltava pra junto das meninas.

**Snails: **E aí, garotas? Prontas pra verdadeira diversão?

**Sweetie Belle: **Como assim? Já temos tudo o que precisamos! O que está faltando?

**Snails: **Ora, o mais importante de todos os acampamentos! *fazendo cara assustadora* As histórias de TERROR!

**Garotas: **AAAAAAHHHHHH!

**Applebloom: **N-ninguém me disse que teríamos histórias de terror!

**Scootaloo: ***tranquila* Bom, é do Snails que estamos falando. As histórias de terror dele não podem ser tão assustadoras assim, podem?

**Snails: **Vou tentar ignorar o que você disse. De qualquer forma, vamos nos sentar perto da fogueira.

Mesmo um pouco assustadas (mais Applebloom e Sweetie Belle), as meninas sentaram-se na fogueira com Snails, antes do mesmo começar a contar sua história.

**Snails: **Há muito tempo, num acampamento igual a este, quatro pôneis se divertiam contando histórias de terror. Entretanto, uma delas acabou se tornando realidade. Era a história sobre um alienígena, e quando o pônei estava chegando na melhor parte da história, ele ouviu um...

**Grito: **GRRRAAAUUURRR!

**Garotas: **AAAAAHHHHH!

Sem pensar duas vezes, as garotas correram pra dentro da barraca, ignorando totalmente as risadas de Snails.

**Snails: **Uau! Essa foi incrível! O Snips sabe mesmo imitar bem um alienígena! Ei Snips, como você...

Entretanto, Snails perdeu a fala ao se ver diante de um alienígena de verdade, que parecia uma lesma.

**Snails: **AAAAAHHHHH!

Em pânico, Snails se enfiou na barraca das meninas.

**Snails: **É O FIM! VAMOS TODOS MORRER!

Mas por causa do susto que deu nas meninas com o grito, acabou levando um coice de Applebloom, antes da mesma se tocar do que fez.

**Applebloom: **D-desculpe, Snails, foi reflexo! Mas com alienígenas lá fora, o que esperava?

**Snails: **Mas não era pra ter alienígena nenhum! Foi tudo um plano meu e do Snips pra assustar vocês! Mas aí eu me toquei que não havia sido o Snips que havia feito isso e...

Antes que Snails terminasse de falar, as Descobridoras começaram a rir.

**Scootaloo: **Nem acredito que a gente caiu numa pegadinha boba como essa! Venham, garotas, vamos sair pra fora.

**Snails: ***em pânico ao vê-las saindo* Ei, aonde vão?

**Sweetie Belle: **Cumprimentar o Snips pelo susto, ora! Por um intante, pensamos que havia mesmo um alienígena de verdade aqui fora e...

E antes que Sweetie Belle terminasse de falar, estavam diante de vários alienígenas como o anterior.

**Applebloom: **AAAAAHHHHH! LESMAS GIGANTES!

**Sweetie Belle: **QUE NOJO, QUE NOJO!

**Scootaloo: **VAMOS DAR O FORA DAQUI!

**Grito: **SOCORRO!

E se Snails já estava apavorado, ficou mais ainda ao ver Snips nas garras dos alienígenas.

**Snails: **SNIPS! POR CELÉSTIA, OS ALIENÍGENAS PEGARAM ELE!

Mas ao ouvirem o grito de Snails, as garotas pararam de correr e viraram-se, surpresas.

**Applebloom: **Peraí! Quer dizer que não são lesmas?

**Sweetie Belle: **São só alienígenas?

**Scootaloo: **E nós tremendo que nem gelatinas. Vamos nessa garotas! Vamos mostrar que alienígena nenhum estraga a noite das garotas!

**Sweetie Belle: **YAHOO!

**Applebloom: **Aguenta aí, Snails, que já trazemos o Snips de volta, ok?

Snails não teve coragem de olhar o tamanho do massacre, preferindo tapar os olhos com os cascos.

**Snails: **Por Celéstia! Elas ficaram loucas! A esta altura, já viraram refeição de alienígenas!

**Voz: **Prontinho!

Quando Snails tirou os cascos dos olhos, ficou espantado: as meninas estavam com os alienígenas presos em potes de plástico, e Scootaloo estava com Snips deitado em suas costas, ainda apavorado.

**Snails: **Que? Quando? Como fizeram isso? Usaram a magia da Sweetie Belle?

**Sweetie Belle: ***rindo* Para com isso, seu bobinho! Eu não sou boa com mágica.

**Applebloom: **Primeiro, usamos algumas de suas máscaras pra nos aproximarmos deles sem que os mesmos percebessem.

**Scootaloo: **Depois, foi só jogar sal neles para que encolhessem.

**Snails: **QUÊ?

**Scootaloo: **Ora, todo mundo sabe que sal faz as lesmas encolherem!

**Sweetie Belle: **E finalmente, foi só coloca-los em potes!

Silêncio.

**Applebloom: **E tem mais: o Discórdia estava por perto e ficou interessado no nosso acampamento!

Applebloom apontou Discórdia, que se aproximava do grupo.

**Sweetie Belle: **E ele ainda trouxe um pacote cheio de marshmallows! Não é o máximo?

**Snips e Snails: **AAAAAHHHHH!

Pro espanto de todos, Snips e Snails saíram correndo pra longe dali.

**Discórdia: **Mas o que foi que deu neles?

**Sweetie Belle: **Não faço a menor ideia.

**Scootaloo: **Sabem o que eu acho? Que, no fundo, eles que são os franguinhos covardes.

FIM!


End file.
